Yog-fic: Hero
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! Zoethian! Lalna captures Zoey. I almost died of feels when I re-read this. I wrote this. D: I don't think that's good!
1. Chapter 1

**_I almost died of feels when I re-read this… for something I wote… D: I dont think that's good…_**

* * *

Zoey braced herself for another impact of the sword, witch Lalna was holding high again. "And this ones for not realizing my feelings sooner!" He shouted, before hitting her shoulder hard with the side of the blade. Zoey recoiled, and screamed in pain. Lalna smiled evilly, a slow chuckle rising in his throat, until it was a full-blown cackle. Zoey closed her eyes for another impact, possibly death.

"Go on." Said Zoey, as she braced herself for the pain of the diamond blade again. Lalna smirked, and thought, 'This is just too easy…' and he raised the sword high in the air.

Rythian ran through the trees, and only flew when he was through most of the biome. "Oh great Notch, what's happening?!" He asked himself, worrying about what's happened to Zoey. 'Is she hurt? Is she ok?' The questions raced through his mind until he got to this question: 'Is she dead?' He pushed the thought away, not wanting to think about that. When he got to Lalnas castle, he heard a bloodcurdling scream of pain.

"Zoey!" He called as he burst into the castle, to find Lalna hovering over Zoey like a vulture eyeing its prey. When the scientist raised the blade again for the final blow, aimed at her throat, he ran, and threw himself in front of the fiery haired woman.

Zoey braced herself for the final blow, not hearing Rythian burst through the door. She closed her eyes tight, and thought, 'I never thought it would end like this…'. When she opened her eyes, she heard Rythian scream in pain as the blade that was supposed to kill Zoey, may have killed Rythian instead. "Rythian!" She yelled, and crawled to him.

"Zoey..?" He said, his purple eyes just slits.

"I'm here, Rythe, I'm here!" She said, and grabbed his hand. Lalna just stayed in the corner, chuckling.

"He's going to die, Zoeya" he said and smirked, as if he had just won a battle.

"You… you…" Zoey started, but couldn't finish. Rythian lifted his arm, and pulled Zoey into a hug.

"It's ok…" he said, and coughed up blood in the other direction, toward Lalna. The scientist got splattered with blood, his white lab coat now red at the bottom.

"I should just kill you, Zoeya…" he said, and lifted his sword. Zoey shook like a leaf as he made his way to them, but stayed with Rythian. Lalna chuckled, but he didn't raise the blade. "But, I won't. I have plans for you" and turned to walk out of the door. He did it ever so calmly, you wouldn't have guessed he had just killed his greatest enemy. Zoey glared after him.

She quickly looked down at the purple eyed mage as he began to speak, "Zo-ey, I… I… love you…" Rythian stammered, just before his body went limp, and his eyes stared at nothing.

"Rythian..? Rythian?! NO!" She yelled, and tears flooded her eyes. She lay her head on his corpse, and whispered, "Don't leave me"

"You'll never be alone… I'll never leave you…" she heard a whisper in her ear, and she looked that way.

"Rythe?" She said, but nothing responded. She smiled slightly, as a tear rolled down her face.

"I love you to, Rythian" she said, and lay her head down on his chest again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whelp, here it is! I'll work on more fluff… idk when I got so dark… XD**_

* * *

Torture. That's all it was. Torture. All she had to do was go through with it, and she would live. One step out of line, and she was dead. It's been three years since Lalna had killed Rythian, and Zoey was pretty sure he wanted to kill her also.

Once Rythian had died, she had tried to get away. But Lalna was almost everywhere she looked. Watching her. Making sure there was no escape. He done experiments on her in the past. Ones that hurt, ones that felt almost nice. But they all burned after. Every single one.

She couldn't take it any longer. She tried to break out. But he stopped her. Zoey had gotten hurt badly that day. Shot with a mining laser. It burned her skin badly, and he did nothing to treat it. Not even wrap it up at the least.

Then one day, it was like something had snapped inside Zoey. It was like a mothers instinct, and she thought, 'He's the one who killed Rythian… he deserves to die'. Zoey didn't know when to do it. When to kill the man that killed her lover.

Lalna's journal

Date: unknown

Zoeya hasn't stepped out of line yet. It's been at least three years since I killed the mage, Rythian. I have one more plan for Zoeya. Killing her. And if I don't, she may end up killing me instead. I can't let that happen. She is my slave, my experiment. And I'm her master, the scientist.

Lalna typed up his journal entry, thinking about the day, oh, that glorious day, when he had killed his enemy. Rythian. The mage. The enderborn. Just when he was lost in thought, Zoey burst into the room, wielding a diamond sword. Lalna cursed under his breath and pulled out his own.

Lalna clicked his tongue. "Zoeya, Zoeya, Zoeya…" he said. "When will you ever learn that I'm always going to be watching, knowing what your next move will be." Zoey had taken this chance to attack, but he deflected the blade easily. Zoey looked surprised, but only for a minute.

"You never know what move I'm going to make next… you don't know me as much as Rythian knew me" she said as she brought the blade down on his shoulder. Lalna winced in pain, but he stood his ground.

"Oh, really? I know what your trying to do" said Lalna, and continued, "Your trying to kill me. Because I killed your lover. Well, your not going to do as much as lay a finger on me". He tried to jab the blade into her chest, but she had dodged it.

"You think you know everything…" Zoey said, taking a stab at his side. He had dodged, then lunged at her. She jumped out of the way just in time. Lalna had ran out of the room, soon followed by an angry Zoey. She tried to tackle him, but the scientist was just too fast for the blaze.

"I do know everything, Zoeya. When will you ever learn?" He asked, taking a stab at her stomach, witch would kill her instantly. She dodged just at the right time.

"Oh really?" Zoey said, glaring at the insane man. She managed to stab his shoulder, but it didn't go very deep. Lalna just smirked, the maroon liquid pouring out of his shoulder.

'You idiot! She can't win this fight!' Said Lalnas voice.

'I know, just shut up!' Lalna shot back. Zoey had the upper hand now. She tackled the scientist, and pined his shoulders down by her knees. Lalnas eyes widened, and thought in defeat, 'Is she wining? No, she can't kill me!'. But Zoey already had the point of the sword where his heart would be.

"No…" Lalna started, but Zoey just smiled sweetly.

"Lalna, Lalna, Lalna… when will you ever learn?" She said, copying the earlier events.

"Zoey, you don't know what you're doing!" Said Lalna in disbelief.

"Oh, but I do" said Zoey, and finished it by saying, "Bye, Lalna. It was real nice knowing you!". She finally got her revenge by plunging the point into his chest, and hearing his scream, instead of Rythians.


End file.
